1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Inkjet printers can be easily operated, and perform a printing process on various print media. Hence, customers generally use the inkjet printers as daily print means. When the inkjet printers are used over a period of times, ink cartridges have to be replaced by new ones due to the elimination of ink. The most convenient method for replacing the ink cartridge is to discard an old one and then install a new one. However, this method may cause lots of ink cartridges wasted. In addition, the ink cartridges are expensive, so the customers have to afford another expenses on the ink cartridges. In order to reduce the print cost, avoid waste of resource, and meet the requirement of environmental protection, a continuous ink supply system using the same ink cartridge is developed.
The existing continuous ink supply system generally is an external continuous ink supply system. According to this ink supply systems, an ink supply cartridge is disposed outside an inkjet printer, and the ink supply cartridge connects to a print cartridge inside the inkjet printer through pipelines. The ink inside the ink supply cartridge is introduced into the print cartridge through siphons. When the print cartridge performs a printing process, the ink can be continuously introduced into the print cartridge. Therefore, the ink supply cartridge can continuously supply ink to the print cartridge, and a purpose of continuous ink supplement can be accomplished.
Although the conventional continuous ink supply system can accomplish the purpose of continuous ink supplement, customers still have to disassemble/assemble the print cartridges or the pipelines between the ink supply cartridges and the print cartridges to replace the ink supply cartridges, when the ink stored in the ink supply cartridges runs out. During the process for replacing the ink supply cartridges, the connection of the pipelines may not be sealed well, so the negative pressure inside the pipelines may be different from the negative pressure that the ink is originally supplied. In this case, the pressure inside the pipelines is changed, so the negative pressure inside the print cartridge is gradually eliminated during the process for replacing the ink supply cartridges. Therefore, the problem of ink leakage is generated, and the print quality is undesirable and abnormal.
In addition, the print device of the conventional inkjet printer is only provided with single print head, so the manufacturing cost of the inkjet printer is low. Although customers can accept the print speed of the conventional inkjet printer, higher print speed is still required as the science and technology rapidly develops. In addition, although the mechanism of the inkjet printer can be modified to meet the demand for high print speed, the manufacturing cost is also increased.
Furthermore, when the conventional inkjet printer is used, the motion between the inkjet print device and the print object can only be in a straight line. Hence, the conventional inkjet printer cannot meet the requirement for performing the printing process on various print media with different shapes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inkjet printing system to obviate the aforementioned problems, wherein the inkjet printing system is equipped with a low cost and high speed continuous ink supply system, and the printing path thereof is not limited to a straight path.